The present disclosure relates in general to the manufacture and assembly of optic devices and cameras. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to the assembly of camera devices and components. More specifically, a modular assembly apparatus is provided for snap-fitting a lens ring to a camera module enclosed in a main case of the camera apparatus, thereby improving manufacture efficiency and cost.
Like many precision electronics and optics devices, modern cameras including smart cameras tend to be increasingly compact and yet costly to manufacture. This is the case particularly because the assembly of various optic and camera components often requires specialized equipment, highly-skilled technicians, and multi-step processes. There is therefore a need for improved apparatuses to increase the ease, speed, and reduce the cost, of making and assembling camera components and devices.